A Link to Time
by Thunderblade14
Summary: Link wasn't raised in the forest and he's not a Hylian. Let's see how that could affect the story of one of the greatest games ever, shall we?
1. Prologue

Hey there people. Sorry for not updating this story in so long but I was in writer's block for the longest time. I only now got out of it after I changed my idea for the plot entirely. Things should go a little faster now that I'm on the keyboard again.

Most original character names have special meanings in a certain languages so if the chapter introduces an original character, you can look to the bottom to find their name meaning. If you see any mistakes, if anything doesn't make sense, or if you have any suggestions, Please leave them in reviews. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Prologue

Thunder crashed as rain drenched the already waterlogged field. Even with the storm raging, a humongous fire demolished a mountainside castle. The King of Thieves had found the last strong hold of his most dangerous opponent.

"Find them," the enormous redheaded king roared. "Kill them all!"

"Sir yes sir," the Gerudo women said saluting.

They began spreading out across the burning grounds. The king himself headed straight through the front doors. Dead bodies of his warriors and the guards of the castle lined the walls. Those still living groaned as their wounds bleed creating slow painful deaths. The king ignored this and continued down the hall. As he passed one of the hidden servant's passages, several women servants ran out screaming as they were chased by Gerudos. In a blink of an eye, the king unsheathed his sword and decapitated all of the servants in one fluid movement. He nodded to his men and continued.

Shortly afterward, he came to a large ornate doorway. About ten guards defended the entrance. The moment they saw the king, all the men let out a deafening shriek and unsheathed their weapons and wings.

"Going all out are we, Tenshi?" the king said with a smirk.

"Leave now Ganon," the lead Tenshi hissed, flaring out his wings.

"Yeah, I don't think so," the king replied. Then he lunged at the men, leaving no more room for talk.

The guards put up a tremendous fight but they eventually fell one by one. The head guard was the last to fall. As he lay bleeding on the ground, the man let out another ear piercing shriek. Then he moved no more. Snarling Ganon wiped his blade on the guard's tunic before moving to the doorway. Summoning a ball of magic to his open palm, he blasted the door apart and entered the room in the midst of the smoke.

A middle aged man stood in the middle of the room with his weapon drawn. His hair was a crimson color with golden tips and blood red eyes. A woman with the same hair color but golden eyes lay on the bed behind him, seemingly in great pain. Ganon noticed the curtains of a nearby open window were flapping in the strong winds of the storm. He let out a deep chuckle as he realized what his enemy had done in desperation.

"You sent Kratos and his wife, Alexia, away with your newborn then, eh Zevak?" Ganon concluded, addressing the man. The man noticeably stiffened as Ganon continued. "It's not like they'll get very far. My men have closed off all the exits. It's too bad that your efforts were all in vain."

Zevak snorted. "Never in vain, Ganon," he replied. Then he smirked. "They're already miles away from this devastation."

"Yes, well, the same cannot be said for you." Without warning, Ganon released two more balls of magic. Zevak was sent flying into the wall from the blast. His infirmed wife was killed on impact. Ganon stormed over to Zevak who now had at least a second degree burn encompassing his entire chest. "Where?" He hissed, placing his boot on the wounded man's back.

Zevak let loose a choked laughter. "Like I'd ever tell you. Even if I did, they'd already be beyond your reach." He gasped as Ganon pressed harder. "Even if you kill me and all those here, as long as they live, the Tenshi will survive."

"We'll see about that," Ganon snarled before impaling Zevak and striding out of the room.

The sounds of screams and battle slowly died down from below as Zevak lay dying. "Kratos, come."

"Sir," a voice said as a tall man that looked like Zevak with longer hair stepped out of a shadowed corner of the room. With him stood a tall blond woman holding the newborn child. Kratos knelt down next to his twin brother expectantly.

Shakily, Zevak removed a long chain from around his neck and held it out to Kratos. On it sat a silver Phoenix "Give this to my son… to Link. Teach him about the Tenshi and how to control his abilities. Have Impa teach him the ways of the Sheikah Tribe." Kratos nodded, taking the pendent gingerly. Zevak smiled faintly as he began coughing up blood. "If things become too dangerous, send him to the forest to keep him safe. Impa already has enough on her plate. You better not let him die or I swear that I'll come back to haunt you for the rest of your life."

"I swear on my life that I will not let him die, Zevak," Kratos replied, gripping the necklace tighter as tears threatened to fall.

"Thank you," Zevak replied weakly. "Now, I think Mina is waiting..." Zevak's breathing slowly came to a stop. Zevak, the leader of the proud winged race, the Tenshi, was dead.

* * *

Tenshi: "Angel" in Japanese

Kratos: "Strength" in Greek

Zevak: "Sacrifice in Hebrew

Mina: "Love" in German


	2. Chapter 1 Double Trouble

Here's another update for those reading. A gift before I have to go back to school tomorrow. Yuck. I'll try and update once every week but don't be surprised if it's a little late. High School's the worst. Thanks for the review by the way. That really made my day. :)

Here's the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

Double Trouble

Years passed after the Phoenix clan on the cliffside was attacked at the end of the Hyrulian Civil War. Link lived with Kratos and Alexia and was taught about the Tenshi's culture and abilities. He learned quickly and refused to give up if he didn't understand something the first time, much like his father. Link looked exactly like his father except there were flecks of gold in his red eyes.

He, his aunt, and his uncle frequently visited other members of the Tenshi race, as well as his half-aunt on his father's side, Impa: the leader of the Sheikah. While visiting Impa, Link learned about his grandmother's culture and how to be stealthy. In other words, how to be a Sheikah. The Sheikah base was were Link met his first friend.

Four-year-old Link had wandered away from his relatives when he realized that they were talking about boring grown-up stuff. He wandered around until he found a group of young boys playing tag. Not wanting to interrupt their game Link watched from the sidelines as the boys back flipped and ran off walls to avoid the person who was "it." It was an incredible display.

After a while, a young blond boy his age became "it" and began chasing the others around. However, the four-year-old was the youngest and smallest in the group and couldn't seem to catch anyone. Then he saw Link sitting by the door staring up at one of the Sheikah in training hanging off the ceiling. The blond boy ran over to the red-headed boy and tapped his shoulder, shouting "You're it!" before running off.

Startled, Link jumped and stared at the boy's retreating back. Then he smiled when he realized that someone had finally included him a game. Usually the Sheikah children ignored him for his abnormal hair color. As quickly as he could, Link stood up and ran over to one of the other boys who had started to climb down the wall, jumped, and tagged his foot, shouting the same thing as the blond.

"I'm Sheik by the way," the boy told Link later as they were hanging off the wall together.

"I'm Link," the Tenshi replied, sticking out one of his hands to shake Sheik's.

"You're Impa's nephew then?" Sheik asked as he tilted his head to the side as he went back to looking for the _it_.

"Half-nephew," Link corrected, "but yeah. Her father and my grandfather were different people."

"That kinda explains the hair." Sheik snickered.

Link snorted. "Uncle Kratos says that my Grandpa's blood was more dominant but that I'm still a Sheikah."

"'Course you are," Sheik said confidently. "Anyone that has ever had a Sheikah as their ancestor is a Sheikah, no matter how far away the ancestor is. But, do you mind me asking what race is more dominant than the Sheikah? My dad told me that Sheikah blood was almost always dominant."

"Ever heard of the Tenshi?" Link asked tentatively as both boys dropped down and ran across the room as Mr. It crawled down the wall toward them.

Sheik's eyes widened. "You mean the winged Hylians!" Link nodded. "That's awesome! They're the ones that end up as heros in legends, even if it isn't specifically said that they're the Tenshi."

"Really?"Link asked, surprised.

"Yeah! They were the ones who made the Master Sword and actually started fighting evil men and monsters. Then the nomadic Sheikah clan saw what the Tenshi were doing and decided to help them after they settled here. When the actual Hylians and Hyleanians arrived, they tried to help too."

"What about the other natives, the Zora, Gerudo, and Goron?"

Sheik made a face. "The Zora and Goron were the natives like the Tenshi. They usually kept to themselves. The Gerudo arrived in the desert even later than the Hyleanians and Hylians. They either stole from the heroes, ignored them, or attacked them depending on their leader."

"Oh…" Link's face fell.

Sheik saw Link's face and hurriedly tried to make the boy cheer up. "I'm sure that the Zora and Gorons would help now. They both made peace treaties with the king saying as much. We don't need those thieves anyway, they'd only help if there was something in it for them."

"I guess…" Link said as a smile slowly spread across his face. The older Sheikah boy behind him snuck away unnoticed by Sheik. "Hey Sheik."

"Hm?"

Link tapped him on his shoulder. "Your it." Then He sprinted off.

"Wha – When?" Sheik said startled. "Aw man!"

#######

"Alright, so Link will stay here for the next month or so," Impa said as their meeting concluded.

"Yes," Alexia said. "But if you need us to come and take him earlier you can contact us. Is that all right with you, Link?" There was no answer. "Link?"

Kratos looked up from the book he was reading and snorted. "Sparky left hours ago."

"HE WHAT!" both Impa and Alexia yelled. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Kratos shrugged and went back to reading. "I thought you knew. I guess his Sheikah training really paid off."

"And you just let him leave?" Impa demanded.

"You realize that something like this is very boring for a four year old right?"

…

"I sent Hunt to make sure that he didn't get into too much trouble."

"Ugh, fine," Alexia consented. "Let's go figure out where he went so we can tell him the news."

The three adults stood and headed out of the room. Impa led the way down the hallway. They looked into every room and asked around to see if they could figure out where Link had headed. The Sheikah they passed pointed them in the right direction until they ran into the boy. Literally.

"LOOK OUT!"

The adults looked around before they were bowled over as two four-year-olds on large metal shields came sliding down a nearby ramp. Kratos was the first to untangle himself from the resulting pile. Then he pulled both boys up by the scruffs of their necks. They both stared sheepishly back at him.

"Uh… Hi Uncle Kratos," Link said with a grin.

Kratos stared back at his charge. "What were you doing?"

"Sheik was showing me a new game."

"Sheik?" Alexia asked before looking at the blond in Kratos' other hand.

"Uh…" sheik stalled, "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Phoenix."

Impa sighed. "Sheik, aren't you supposed to be at you lessons?"

The boy snorted and crossed his arms. "Sensei let us out early. It's just review of what you've already taught us any way." Kratos dropped both boys on the ground and stooped down to pick up the shields they had been using as sleighs. "Besides, Link looked lonely so I thought I'd keep him company. Is that really wrong?"

Impa's eyebrow rose. Sheik had always been a loner. Even when he was playing with the other kids, he rarely opened up this much to anyone. She looked between her nephew and one of her few students. She took a deep breath to fight down the smile that was forcing its way to her lips.

"That doesn't mean that you can bowl people over on shields," she retorted.

"We said to look out. We had already started and there wasn't any way to stop. Now that you've stopped talking does that mean that we have to leave?" Link asked sadly. Sheik's face fell.

Kratos knelt down next to Link and looked the boy in the eye. "Alexia and I have to leave but Impa has agreed to look after you for a bit."

"YES!" The boys cheered, pumping their fists into the air.

"You do have to keep up on your studies while we're gone."

"I know," Link said before giving Kratos and Alexia big hugs. "Thank you, stay safe, and come back soon, okay?"

The adults laughed. "All right. We won't keep you any longer," Alexia chuckled. "Go play."

"Thank you!" Both boys crowed before running off again.

"You sure you still want him?" Kratos asked, still laughing.

Impa sighed. "They are going to be a handful, but this might help the both of them. We'll see how this plays out."

* * *

Ok, I forgot two things in last chapter's author's note. Disclaimer for the entire story: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or anything that it encompasses, and Alexia is another form of Alexandra which means "defender of mankind" in Greek.

Yes I know that Sheik is just an alter ego of Princess Zelda in the game, but, I always really liked the character and thought that it would be cool if Link became close friends with him when they were little. Sheik is a boy in this story. To make this clear now, Link and Sheik are just friends. NO YAOI!

Thanks for reading and please review. :)


	3. Chapter 2 Strike Team

Chapter 2

Strike Team

"Is there any particular reason why we're allowed to meet the Princess?" Link asked.

"Because she requests to see the both of you," Impa replied impassionedly.

"Oh."

Six years had passed since the adults had decided that it was best if Link was left in the care of the Sheikah clan. Kratos and Alexia had visited frequently, as had other Tenshi to keep Link up to date on his studies. Sheik and Link had become the closest of friends during that time. They caused mischief inside the Sheikah daily with their pranks on the older Sheikah. Everyone knew that it was them but the boys had learned ways to keep the blame away from themselves. Even when they were caught, most people thought their pranks were funny and let them go.

"Does this have anything to do with the red hair dye that was accidentally used by one of the noble women?" Sheik asked casually.

Impa sighed. "No. This has to do with the nightmares she has been having recently."

"And we're supposed to know what to do about those?"

"No. Your part of them. I have not been fully informed about the details but I believe that they may have some connection to Link's nightmares. Now, it would be wise to change your appearance before we continue Link."

Link snorted before touching the silver necklace that had been his father's. There was a flash of light Then instead of the phoenix boy, there was another blond haired Sheikah boy in the servant's hallway. The boy's could be identical twins if one didn't look to closely. Link's hair was shorter and pulled back into a ponytail instead of a braid and his eyes still retained the pieces of gold in them. Link's fake attire was modeled after Sheik's with only slight changes. Link's jumpsuit was a deep green instead of Sheik's blue and he didn't have a bandage covering the top of his head.

"Happy?" Link asked, his voice muffled.

"Very," Impa said after inspecting her student. "Time to go."

She strode out into the hallway. Link looked at his friend who only shrugged and followed their teacher. _What's gotten into her_, Link thought as he followed them. _She's gotten tense lately. Did something happen?_

"Hey Link," Sheik said slowing down to walk next to him. Link looked over at him as they continued to walk. "Don't worry too much about her. She's just worried."

"Am I that easy to read?" Link asked stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, you are," Sheik said smirking under his scarf. "Or maybe it's because I've been your friend for such a long time. We'll never know."Link rolled his eyes and shoved his friend lightly as they approached Impa at the entrance to the courtyard.

"Be on your best behavior boys," Impa said glaring at the two. "I will not have the two of you besmirching the name of the Sheikah just because you wanted to be funny and I know that you can act properly when need be."

"Yes ma'am," Link and Sheik said saluting her.

Impa nodded and stuck her head out into the court yard calling softly, "They're here Princess."

"Send them in," a young girl called back.

Impa waved to the boys who walked past her into the court yard. They went down on their knees as Impa walked up beside them. "These are the boys that matched the descriptions you gave me."

The Princess bit her lip slightly as she inspected the two. "Only one does Impa. Why do you say they both do?"

Link looked at the entrance to the courtyard and then at Impa expectantly. She nodded to him so he touched his necklace yet again and changed back into his true form. His hair began tuning red until only the ends were left a golden color. The Sheikah jumpsuit changed back into his formfitting sleeveless black turtleneck, black pants with deep red highlights, and black boots. The bandages covering his arms were replaced with fingerless gauntlets that ended halfway above his elbows. A slight nudge from Impa prompted him to unfurl his red and gold wings as well.

Princess Zelda gasped and backed toward the widow she was near. It was obvious that she had not been expecting that. "Y-you-?"

"My apologies Princess," Link stated quickly, looking at the ground, "but it would not be wise for me to walk around like this when most think my race extinct, not to mention the fact that man that killed my father is supposedly arriving here today."

"Oh," Princess Zelda said quietly.

Suddenly, Link turned his head toward the doorway and quickly touched the necklace again. He had just managed to transform back by the time a tall man entered the courtyard.

"I'm sorry," the man said as he stepped forward proudly. "Am I interrupting something?" He looked anything but sorry.

"What do you want here Ganondorf?" the Princess demanded coldly. All three Sheikah glared at the Gerudo King.

"I was told that the princess was currently in this courtyard and decided to pay my respects. I do apologize for interrupting your little meeting however."

"Thank you but now I must kindly ask you to leave. I'm sure that my father is waiting for you."

"Very well Princess. I look forward to the pleasure of talking to you at dinner tonight." With that, the man walked out of the courtyard.

"You think he saw anything?" Sheik whispered in Link's ear.

"I don't know but he was staring at me the entire time," Link hissed back. "If he didn't, then he's suspicious, that's for sure." Sheik snorted.

"I think we found our next target."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Impa snarled as she hit the back of Sheik's head. "You will not prank him!"

"But-"

"Do you want to get killed? Must I remind you that he and his men killed almost all the Tenshi living in the castle were Link was born. Fully trained Tenshi can whip out armies with one spell. They are not easy to defeat."

There was a giggle from the Princess' direction. "Don't worry Impa," the girl said. "The reason I asked you to bring them here was because I had a request for them."

All three blinked. "You have a request for us?" Link asked.

"Yes. I believe that Ganondorf is after the Triforce. I want you two to go find the three keys to the Sacred Realm and protect them."

"Uh…" Link and Sheik said looking at each other, utterly confused.

Impa sighed. "The three sacred stones held by the Gorons, Zora, and Kokiri," she clarified.

"Oh."

"Will you please?" Zelda asked. "I think Ganondorf is already trying to get them. Something is blocking off the mines the Gorons use for food and I'm sure the other races are being hurt as well."

The boys looked at each other again before nodding. Link said, "Alright we'll do it, but… Why us?"

"Because you're the ones that I saw fighting Ganondorf in my dreams… Except that you were older… and um… one of you was wearing the green clothing the heroes are always depicted in…" she finished sheepishly.

"I told you, Link," Sheik said with a smirk. "The Tenshi are always the hero- OW!" Both Link and Impa had smacked him. Zelda giggled again.

"So which stone should we look for first?" Link asked. "You said the Goron's food supply was cut off and that's the nearest one, but we don't know what's happening anywhere else."

"Darunia, the leader of the Gorons, informed me that it was only their best food supply," Impa said slowly. "It would probably be best to go to the forest first because the Kokiri are more vulnerable seeing as they don't fight."

"Okay," Sheik said cheerfully. "The forest it is. Don't you worry Princess, We'll take care of this in no time. Come on Link." With that, he began dragging Link out of the court yard.

"Wha – Hey!" Link said as he struggled against his fried's grip on his scarf. Then they were out the door.

Zelda giggled again as Impa sighed and put a hand to her forehead.

* * *

Sorry for the uneventful chapter but next week's should be much better and more exciting. I just needed to set up more of the plot.

I'm working on drawing Link's different forms. I have a Deviantart account under the same name as my Fanfiction account. I'll write down when I've finally posted them on my account so you can look if you want then. :)

As for the necklace, Link's still young and in training. He uses the necklace to channel his magic for the more powerful spells and to alter his form. He doesn't have enough control yet to do something like that on his own, but don't worry about it, he will eventually. :)

Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 3 Defender of the Flock

Chapter 3

Defender of the Flock

"GET BACK HERE YOU FREAKS SO I CAN POUND YOU!" an orange haired Kokiri shouted at the top of his lungs.

Dawn had barely broken over the horizon when Link and Sheik landed in the forest village. Needless to say, the self acclaimed guard was not amused. The boy had begun chasing the young Tenshi and blond Sheikah around. _Darn it_, Link thought as they leap over fallen tree trunks in the woods near the village,_ What is with this kid?_

"GET BACK HERE!" the boy shouted again.

" Why?" Sheik called back over his shoulder. "We didn't do anything and you're trying to clobber us. Do you actually think that shouting for us to come to you when you say 'I'm going to pound you," is actually going to work kid?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"SHUT UP MIDO!" someone from a nearby house yelled as they threw a shoe at the Kokiri from inside. The shoe successfully knocked Mido over. "WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

As the boy, Mido, began shouting at the Kokiri who attacked him with a shoe, Link and Sheik slipped away into one of the other houses. The green haired girl living in the house jumped up from where she was having breakfast in surprise as they entered.

"Who-?" she started

"Sorry, we're just passing through," Link said quickly. "A kid named Mido was chasing us around and really we just need to talk to the Great Deku Tree. Can you tell us where he is?"

"Why?"

"The Princess of Hyrule sent us to talk to the guardians of the Kokiri, Goron, and Zora," Sheik said quickly. "Please… It's important."

The girl looked at the two wearily. "Alright. Come with me." Then she lead them out of the building. "My name's Saria by the way."

"Link."

"Sheik."

"So…" Link said slowly. Before he could expand on his makeshift conversation, a glowing blue ball slammed into him and knocked him into the pond they were jumping across

"LINK!" Sheik yelled, turning around. Link surfaced, spitting out water. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he grunted pulling himself out of the water. "What hit me?" There was a small splash as the glowing blue ball flew out of the water and towards Link.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay. I didn't hurt you did I? Wait, did you say Link?" the little fairy asked quickly. Utterly lost, Link only nodded. The fairy squealed. "Just my luck, I run into the person I need to find. My name's Navi."

"You were looking for me?" Link asked surprised. Saria and Sheik blinked at the fairy and tilted their heads to the side, confused.

"Yes, yes. The Great Deku Tree heard that you were in the area and has summoned you."

"Why?" Saria, Sheik, and Link asked.

"I don't know," Navi admitted. "He just told me to find you and tell you that."

"I wonder what- KYAH!" Saria screamed. A Deku Baba had just sprung up next to her and was snapping at her ankles. Link immediately sprang into action and killed the Baba with two deft swipes. Saria backed up a bit as two other Babas sprang up. Link and Sheik defeated them just as quickly as the first, then turned to Saria.

"If there are three on the path, then there are probably more near the Great Deku Tree," Sheik said confidently. "We can handle ourselves from here. Go back to your house we'll tell you whatever it is that he wanted to talk to us about."

"But…" Saria protested.

"But nothing, you didn't learn how to fight like we did. It would be safer for all of us if we didn't have to protect you from the trouble that is bound to be up ahead." Link said quickly.

Saria sighed. "Alright, just be careful."

"Always," Link and Sheik replied smirking. Saria nodded and ran back down the path toward the village. Link and Sheik turned back around and continued to the Great Deku Tree.

"You sounded pretty confident there you two," Navi said peeking out from her new perch on top of Link's head.

"Yeah, we've fought monsters before," Link replied casually. "This is actually going to be kinda like a test of our abilities for us."

"Oh."

The two traveled down the rest of the path in comfortable silence. It wasn't long before they reached the Great Deku Tree's Grove. They were shocked at how many leaves had fallen to the ground from the gigantic tree's branches. _It's not fall yet_, Link thought. _What's going on?_

"Ah, there you are Navi," the disembodied voice of the tree wheezed. "I knew that you would not fail me."

"Great Deku Tree," Sheik said nervously, "What ha-what's going on? You're wilting."

A deep chuckle resonated in his head before his question was answered. "Yes, I am wilting young man. You must be Sheik. An evil man from the desert has put a curse on me. That is why I called you here."

"Ganondorf? " Link asked. "He's already been here?"

"Yes. The curse has taken the form of a gigantic spider, Gohama. In order to break the curse Gohama needs to be killed. I'm sure that the both of you know what it's after."

"The Spiritual Stone of the Forest," Sheik said slowly. "So you want us to kill it?"

"Well I most certainly cannot," the Great Deku Tree chuckled.

"Where can we find it?"

"I thought that you'd be willing to help. Queen Gohama has burrowed into my left side. Navi, go with Link and Sheik to keep him safe. They are now your responsibility."

"You mean that I'm their guardian fairy now?" Navi asked

"Yes."

Sheik snorted. "Thank you Great Deku Tree. Come on you guys, we need to find that creepy crawly." He ran off to the left side of the tree.

"Sheik, that's the Great Deku Tree's right side," Link called after him running to the opposite side. Without saying a word, Sheik turned around and headed to the other side with pink tinged cheeks. Navi giggled slightly before going after her new charges.

########

"Darn it how long of a head start did this spider have?" Link groaned.

"At least a few hours," Navi replied cheekily.

Link snorted and speed up to catch up with Sheik. They had been traveling in the tunnel that Gohama had created for what seemed like hours. There were Babas, Scrubs, and Skultulas everywhere but no giant spider butt to be seen. Link was starting to worry that they wouldn't find Gohama in time to save the Great Deku Tree. He broke into a run, dispatching any enemy that came too close with Sheik close behind.

They heard her before they saw her. The sounds of chewing met their ears as they were climbing a sharp incline in the tunnel. As they made it to the top, they heard a screech. When Queen Gohama turned around, Link and Sheik noticed something small and green glinting in her pincers.

"Link! Sheik! That's the Spiritual Stone of the Forest!" Navi cried as she flitted around franticly. "You have to get that away from her."

"On it," Link replied as he pulled out his small bow. Sheik pulled out his throwing needles on the ends of strings.

Gohama had seen the boys and was charging toward them. "Where do we aim?" Sheik shouted. As all their shots just bounced off her strong hide. Before they could think any further, Gohama rammed into them, knocking them off the edge. Link hissed as he landed on his side at the bottom of the shaft. Sheik landed on his feet and rolled to the side.

"Guys, aim at her eye!" Navi yelled from up by Gohama. The queen began climbing down after them, clicking her pincers.

Link rolled to his feet and brought his bow back out. Sheik pulled out his short sword and stood behind Link. When he reached into his quiver for an arrow he only felt one left. _I've only got one shot left. I better make it count_. He sent the arrow flying. It hit its target and Link dove out of the way as the giant spider fell to the ground, screeching all the way. Sheik moved in for the kill. He swung hard and fast as he slashed the large eye.

The Queen of Spiders never stood a chance. She fell to the ground with one last screech before shriveling up into a beetle sized dead bug and disintegrating. Sheik, covered in spider guts, stooped down and picked up the glowing green stone that had been dropped as Link walked over. It was a small, round emerald set in swirling gold.

He tossed it over to Link saying, "Here you go hero."

"Thanks but you did the hard part," Link retorted as he pocketed the stone.

Sheik snorted. "My needles wouldn't have worked and she was moving quickly. You'll get the next one I'm sure." Then he ran back toward the entrance. The other Kokiri had gathered around the Great Deku Tree after hearing Gohama's screeching.

"Link! Sheik!" Sari yelled, running over. "Are you okay? What happened? Why are you covered in all that green goo?"

Link sighed as Sheik tried to explain what happened to her and ran over to stand in front of the Great Deku Tree. "Gohama's dead Great Deku Tree. The curse it put on you is gone now right?"

"Yes Link, it is," the Great Deku Tree replied weakly. "However, I'm afraid that I do not have much time."

"But they killed Gohama," Navi cried, flying out from under Link's hat. "The curse is broken, you should be able to recover now right?"

"I'm afraid not Navi. I was doomed to die since the moment that monster entered me. Now there are several things that must be established before I pass away. Do not interrupt. Link, you have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest correct?" Link nodded and pulled the emerald out of his pocket. "Good. I'm sure you know what to do with it. Ganondorf plans on using the Spiritual Stones of the Forest, of Fire, and of Water to enter into the Sacred Realm and take the legendary Triforce. You must not let that happen."

"Yes, The Princess already told us," Sheik said quickly.

"Get enough supplies before you leave. Dawn is breaking now so you should be able to reach a town before nightfall. Navi, I want you to go with them to help them on their quest."

"Yes sir," Navi said.

"Alright, thank you Great Deku Tree," Link said.

"Good," The Great Deku Tree sighed. "Now, Mido, Saria."

"Yes sir?" Saria and Mido said as they stepped forward.

"The two of you are in charge of the others. Protect the Kokiri until my successor has sprouted and is large enough to take my place." They both nodded vigorously as tears came to every Kokiri eye. "Goodbye my children. Stay safe." With those last words, there was a tremendous creaking sound as the Great Deku Tree slowly became petrified.

"Great Deku Tree!" one of the younger girls wailed. The younger members began crying loudly as the older Kokiri cried silently. Link and Sheik looked on respectfully.

After several minutes, Saria sniffed and turned to the outsiders. "Y-you need to head out soon. To do what the Great Deku Tree said. Do you have a musical instrument?" They both nodded. Link pulled out a red ocarina and Sheik pulled out a small harp. She nodded and pulled out an ocarina over her own. "Play this song if you ever want to talk to me. Now that you have a fairy we can talk to each other." She played a song for the boys slowly. They stumbled slightly but eventually got it down. When the instruments were put away, Saria said firmly. "I want to know about anything that could affect us here and if there's any way I can help. Okay?"

"We'll try but we're not going to make any promises," Sheik said scratching his head. "We're probably going to get very busy and might forget." Saria nodded understandingly.

"Now, let's get you the supplies you might need."

* * *

Here's an early chapter after the uneventful last chapter. A little more action in this chapter. :)

My "editor" is currently on break you could say, so if you see any mistakes, please notify me and I'll try to fix them.

Thanks for reading and please review. ;)


	5. Chapter 4 Rise of the Undead

Chapter 4

Rise of the Undead

The light from the sun blinded the boys as soon as he stepped out of the shadow of the forest. They had spent an entire day in the forest and the sudden light hurt their eyes. Link sighed as he put a hand to his forehead. Sheik walked ahead a bit as he looked around for any danger. They were both already exhausted and the day had barely begun. Not only that but Link had a feeling that every day was going to start like this for a very long time.

Link stopped walking as a giant shadow passed over him as an owl landed on a nearby tree. "Hey Kaepora Gaebora," Link said wearily. "Long time no see."

"Ah. Yes, it has been a while," the owl replied. "I see you and your friend have begun your own journey."

"That we have," Sheik said, running back over. "Any new advice for us? How are Kratos and Alexia?"

Gaebora sighed. "I was afraid that you would ask something like that… They went into hiding after Ganondorf was allowed to roam Hyrule freely by the king."

Link snorted angrily. "He let that murderer go? How many people did that man kill after the armistice, including the Tenshi?"

Gaebora sighed. "Unfortunately. Now it would probably be wise to start heading to your destination before you lose any more time. The gates to Kakariko Village close at sundown. If you don't make it there before they do, I would suggest you find the nearest body of water and jump in."

"Why?" Link asked confused.

"The monsters that appear at night cannot swim and you do not have the proper equipment to destroy them properly. Follow the dirt path ahead of us and you will eventually reach the village. If you 're in the river, the current should take you close to the town's entrance."

"Thanks," Link and Sheik said before they ran down the path that to owl had indicated. They could hear wings flapping as Gaebora took to the air behind him.

The boys ran across the field for the rest of the day, taking breaks to eat. Even with their constant running, they were nowhere near any town by the time the sun began to set, or a body of water.

"Guys," Navi said nervously. "It's starting to get dark. Shouldn't we find some water."

"Do you see any?" Link grunted.

"No. I'll keep my eyes peeled though."

Sheik ran as fast as he could up ahead which only made his trip more painful. He yelled in surprise and pain as he kissed the ground beneath his feet. Sheik turned around to see what he tripped over and wished he hadn't. A white skeletal arm was rapped firmly around his ankle as the rest of the skeleton pulled itself out of the ground. Two more were surfacing as the first crawled closer to the Sheikah, the small arm that wasn't gripping his ankle was swinging wildly with its sharp claws. Glowing red orbs gleamed where their eyes should have been and all fixed on Sheik.

"L-Link!" Sheik yelled, trying his best to get away from them. This only caused the pressure on his ankle to increase. A bony hand gripped his shoulder tightly from behind. His opposite arm was ensnared by another figure as more and more surfaced and surrounded the poor boy. "LINK!" He screeched again.

Sheik let out a scream as one of the skeleton's sank its fangs into his free shoulder and another his free leg. The one holding his ankle pulled hard and twisted, successfully breaking his leg. He could feel the claws digging into his shoulder as the bone began to crack. Sheik choked as one creature rapped its hands around his neck and squeezed. Tears streamed freely down his face as he began gasping for enough air.

_I'm going to die here like in all those horror stories_, Sheik thought as his vision turned black on the edges. _I can't do anything right._ Unable to move, to shout, or defend himself, Sheik closed his eyes and waited for death to come.

"**Blazing Sorrow!"**

Heat erupted around Sheik as the skeletons shrieked and disintegrated. He fell limply to the ground, gasping for air. The boy opened his eyes slightly to see a set of boots running in his direction. Two voices were yelling something but Sheik was still too dazed to understand. Strong hands gripped his shoulders firmly but with care as he was turned around to face the sky. Blood red eyes with bits of gold stared down at him in concern. Then everything went black.

#####

Kratos paced furiously back and forth in front of the doorway leading to the room his nephew and his friend were sharing in the infirmary ward. Curses used by all the different races of Hyrule spewed from his lips under his breath.

Link had come stumbling into the small compound while he carried the unconscious body of his friend. They had both been attacked by Stalchildren in the fields and had just barely gotten away. If Link hadn't remembered the strongest, long range spell that Kratos had taught him, they wouldn't have broken free. Link only had a few wounds, bites here, scratches there, but Sheik was a mess. The boy's left leg was broken, his right shoulder shattered, a large bruise forming around his neck, and several slashes and bites littered the rest of his body.

The Tenshi with healing abilities were called the moment Kratos caught the stumbling Link as he landed outside the gates. The poor man was shooed away by the healers and forced to wait outside the boys' room with his wife and the fairy who introduced herself as Navi.

"What's taking them so long?" he snarled.

"I'm sure their working as fast as they can dear," Alexia replied calmly. "I know you're worried but they'll be fine. The wounds weren't deep and they didn't lose too much blood."

"What was he doing on land anyway? Gaebora told me that he had told Link and Sheik to go into a body of water before night fell."

"He did," Navi said defensively. "We couldn't find a body of water in time before Sheik was tripped by one of those things and Link was cornered."

Kratos snorted. Before he could reply the doors to the other room opened. A tall, green haired man stepped out and walked over to those waiting.

"Link'll be fine but he'll need a couple of hours of rest before he does anything. The Sheikah boy shouldn't move around a lot with the amount of wounds or walk on his broken leg for quite a while."

"But we need to go to Death Mountain," Navi said desperately. "That was the Great Deku Tree's last request."

"So he's dead," Alexia sighed. "I should have guessed that Ganon would attack the forest."

Kratos nodded in agreement. "I highly doubt that the guards would let two ten year olds travel up a dangerous mountain that likes to erupt every few minutes the higher you get."

"But-" Navi protested.

"I'll see what I can do," Kratos said cutting across her. "We know someone who is in charge of guarding the Princess who might help.."

"…Alright…" Navi said tentatively.

"No need," Link said as he exited the infirmary. "Impa gave us the Princess' permission when she caught up to us outside the castle." He pulled a very crumpled piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to his uncle.

"When did you go to the castle?" Alexia demanded, shocked.

"The Princess was having nightmares with us in it so Impa brought us to her to talk. Then she asked us to collect the Spiritual Stones to keep them from Ganondorf. We went to the forest and got the first stone and were headed to Death Mountains before those things attacked us."

Kratos sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "And what makes you think that you can protect the stones better than the guardians that are already protecting them? You're both ten. Ganondorf is a full grown man. No matter how much training you have, he'll still beat two ten year olds easily."

Link scowled. "It's better that he comes after us than him going after the others. He killed the Great Deku Tree and is possibly starving the Gorons. Not to mention he's doing who knows what to Zora to try and get their stone. The Princess might have somewhere to hide these and if Ganondorf doesn't know that she has them then all the better."

Kratos sighed again. "I'm not going to shake you from this am I?"

"No."

"Fine. Just make sure you're careful. I don't need to remind you, that you are the heir to the Tenshi throne as the son of the Phoenix clan's leader."

Link snorted. "If I do die then you'll be leader. Uncle, like you said, I' ten. There is no way that I'll be ready to lead our people for a long time."

"Yes, well, you're not going anywhere until your wounds are healed," Alexia interjected. "Now go back to bed." Link pouted but did as he was told. "Good Night."

"Night."

* * *

Is it just me or are the Stalchildren actually kind of terrifying? O.o

I played the game when I was really young and have been replaying the 3-D version recently and still hate traveling at night as young Link. I was trying to climb the ladder to reach the lake this one time and they just kept swarming around me, knocking me down. Then, when they come up behind you and you can't see them properly: scary.

I may just be a cowered, but if I'm still scared when I'm seventeen, I think two ten-year-olds would be traumatized. This won't be the last time the boys are going to be scared shitless by the undead either.

Anywho... next is Death Mountain. Till next week my readers, and thanks for reading. :)


	6. Chapter 5 Army of One

Chapter 5

Army of One

Link flew over Kakariko Village toward the mountain side. Without his traveling companion, Link could move freely through the skies. The journey was a lonely one however with only a blue fairy to keep you company. Neither really talked to each other seeing as they didn't know enough about the other to actually strike up a lasting conversation.

"The village is right below us," Navi said quietly from Link's back. He nodded and began his decent.

When he was a few feet off the ground, Link withdrew his wings and landed in a crouch. Quickly he changed into his Sheikah form before heading threw the entrance quietly and into the Goron's village. The three tiered room was quite large. A platform was hanging in the middle of the room in front of him while several halls branched off supposedly leading to the lower levels. A large Goron was rolling around on one of the lower levels.

"Can I help you," a Goron asked from behind Link.

The boy jumped and turned around. He had walked straight passed a Goron that had been sitting at the entrance. "Sorry," Link said. "Yes, can you tell me where your leader Darunia is? Princess Zelda sent me to talk to him."

"A Sheikah, hm?" the Goron said inspecting him. "What's with the fairy? I didn't know the Sheikah had those."

"We don't normally but the Great Deku Tree wanted to do what he could to aid in o-my quest," Link finished lamely, looking down. _Man it's weird without Sheik here_, Link thought.

The Goron inspected him a little longer before saying, "Take the stairs until you reach the very bottom of our village. There's a closed door between two torches. If you really are sent by the Princess then use her lullaby to open the door."

"Thanks." With that, Link ran down the stairs. When he reached the level with the large Goron, Link waited until the Goron had passed before he ran across the path, back flipped off the railing and landed on his feet on the ground floor. The Gorons sitting around on the level clapped respectfully. Link nodded to them and walked over to the closed door across from him.

"So…" Navi said slowly from the top of his head, "Do you know the song that Goron was talking about?"

"Yup, one of the perks of being the Princess' guardian's nephew." Link brought out his ocarina and began playing the short song Impa had taught him when he was young. When he had finished, the doors slid open. "You ready Navi?"

"You know, I should be the one asking you that Link," Navi giggled. Link just smirked and walked into the smaller room.

The Goron in the room was tall and muscular, with what looked like a beard and hair. He frowned as Link approached. "How did you get in here?" Darunia demanded. "Only someone sent by the royal family could open that."

Link's eyebrow rose slightly. "My name is Link. I **was** sent by Princess Zelda to assist in any way I can and to ask for the Spiritual Stone of Fire." Darunia inspected Link through narrowed eyes. Link raise his arms in a sign of peace. "I am a member of the Sheikah clan that serves the Royal Family if that helps any."

"You're a child."

Link sighed. "Yes, but also a skilled fighter. I wish to help you and your people, not only because of my orders but because I realize that Ganondorf must be stopped."

Darunia's eyes narrowed further. "You are not speaking the entire truth. Who are you really, and why is your appearance shrouded in magic?"

Link blinked and cocked his head to the side. "You can see that?"

"Yes, I can. Now answer my question."

"Close the door again and I'll show you." Darunia opened his mouth to protest but Link continued. "I am part Sheikah and I have been raised within their barracks. However, the rest of my heritage is not something that should be made public yet and it could endanger my own life if the wrong people caught wind of it."

The Goron stared at Link before nodding and flicking his wrist in the general direction of the door. There was noise of grating rock as the door slid closed. Nodding in satisfaction, Link touched his necklace once again and revealed his real appearance to the leader of the Gorons.

Darunia blinked. "A Tenshi?" He asked staring at Link's red and gold wings.

"Yeah. Now do you understand why I'm disguising myself?"

Darunia nodded. "Zevak's son?" Link nodded as he turned back into a Sheikah. "It's good to see his son doing well. We were close friends."

"That's what my uncle told me," Link said sadly. "Will you allow me to help you like my father would? I may be young but, like I've said before, I'm a pretty decent fighter. I could take care of the Dodongos for you, then you could go back into your mines."

Darunia chuckled loudly. "Definitely Fire Bird's son. Thank you kid, that would be greatly appreciated. You know how to defeat them?"

"Cut their tails repeatedly and run away before they explode?"

"Good but always avoid their fire breaths as well."

Link snorted. "Phoenixes are birds born from their own ashes. As a Phoenix Tenshi, my body has a natural protection from fire and lava, like you guys."

Darunia smirked. "But your clothes don't." Then he opened the door, and walked out.

Link's eyes widened in realization. "Seriously!" he yelled.

###########

"How much longer until we reach the head honcho Navi?" Link called to the fairy as he dodged a fire Keese. They had been traveling around the mines for quite a while now. Link had killed all the Dodongos he had come into contact with and eventually learned that there was one leading them deeper in the cavern.

Link wasn't in the best of moods at the moment. Bombs had really been Sheik's thing and Link had already had several exploding on him. While he did have a bit of protection, the explosions still hurt.

"You'll find out in a second," Navi said apprehensively.

"Wha – KYAAAAH!" Link yelled as he fell through a pit in the floor to the ground below. He groaned as he sat up dangerously close to a pit of lava.

Link felt hot breath on his back as Navi flew down next to him. He turned around slowly and saw the biggest Dodongo he's ever seen or ever cared to see. The thing roared in Link's face before it began stomping forward. Link quickly got to his feet and ran down the path away from the dragon so he could think. He had just made it around one of the four corners when a jet of fire scorched the wall next to him. Link paled significantly as he looked at the black wall then at the large Dodongo.

"At least he's slow, right?" Navi said. As if countering Navi's comment, the dragon rolled up into a ball like the Gorons and began tearing across the small path toward them.

"Oh come on!" Link shouted before running down the path ahead of it. When it looked like the Dodongo was going to turn Link into a pancake, he flattened himself on the wall. He avoided the dragon by inches.

"Try throwing bombs into his mouth Link. Dragons are usually fire resistant on the outside but they sometimes have trouble swallowing foreign fire."

Link nodded and pulled out an unlit bomb. When the Dodongo stopped rolling and turned around to breath fire, Link lit the bomb and rushed forward. The bomb went sailing through the air and into its open mouth. The Dodongo immediately closed its mouth and swallowed. There was the sound of an explosion as the dragon's body gave a shudder and collapsed.

Pulling out his katana, Link ran closer to it as the Dodongo began to rise. He jumped up and stabbed right through its eye until only the hilt was visible. The Dodongo roared in pain and tried to stand on its hind legs. Link gripped his blade tighter as he pulled out another blade and stabbed it into the eye as well. The dragon roared again before falling onto its back, dead.

"Wow," Navi said as Link pulled his blades out and whipped them off on the large hide. "How did you know to go for the eye?"

Link grimiest as he tried to whip the blood off his face with his bloodier hands which only resulted smearing the stuff across his face. "My swords would probably break if I tried to stab it through his scales. That left only its mouth and eyes. The eyes seemed safer and would blind it and make the rest of the fight easier. I didn't know that it would be this affective. Now let's get out of here, this heat is killing me."

"I thought that hot stuff didn't affect you Mr. Phoenix," Navi said with a giggle.

"Doesn't mean that I like being in this kind of heat for an extended period of time. Now come on." He pulled out his wings after changing his appearance and flew back out of the hole he had fallen through. Navi giggled again before following him.

The monsters had all vanished from the upper levels, just like they had in the path Gohama had made in the Great Deku Tree. Once the leader was killed, the others died with it. Sheikah Link walked out into fresh air as dawn was breaking over the mountains.

"'Bout time hero, " a familiar voice said from above the entrance to the cave.

"Sheik?" Link asked as he turned around. Sure enough, the other Sheikah boy was hanging upside-down on the rocky wall. "What the heck are you doing here? The healer said that you had to stay in bed until your leg was healed."

Sheik flipped right side up and landed catlike next to Link. "I did. Someone from the Seahawk Clan found a fountain with healing fairies nearby and brought one over to me. Healed instantly. Now…" Sheik looked Link over taking in the burnt face and hands and singed clothing. "What happened to-?"

Link shoved the bag full of unlit bombs into Sheiks hands and walked up the path to the Goron's village. "You're handling the explosives from now on."

Confused, Sheik turned to Navi and asked, "What happened?"

"Link got on the bad end of some bombs one too many times," Navi said as she began giggling anew before flying after Link.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Sheik shouted as he hastily shoved the bomb bag into his pack and ran up the trail.

* * *

Yay! Another dungeon. :)

Ok, in this chapter I mentioned the Phoenix and the Seahawk Clans. Those are two of the four clans of the Tenshi. Like the Phoenix Clan, the other clans are based off of mythical birds. The other two clans will appear in later chapters and all the clans should start playing a bigger part after the Temple of Time.

If you have any questions or if you see any mistakes, please leave them in reviews. My editor is still on break... Thanks for reading. :)


	7. Chapter 6 Infiltration

Chapter 6

Infiltration

"You what us to do WHAT?" Sheik demanded, His eye twitching slightly.

When taking a short break at Hyrule Lake, Link and Sheik had located a bottle written by the missing Zora Princess, Ruto. They had decided that they should take it to the girl's father so that he could do something to save her from the whale's stomach the note said she was in. No offence to the king but… he was large and had the mobility of fish sticks in tarter sauce.

"I want you to go and save the princess," the king said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"From inside the whale behind you?" Link said skeptically and much calmer than Sheik.

"That is where Ruto says she is in this note so, yes."

The boys looked at each other before groaning and agreeing. As they waited for the king to move, Link pulled out a deck of cards and began playing go fish with Navi as Sheik stood to the side and watched.

"Got any twos?"

"Go fish. Any Fours?"

"Nope. Nines?"

"Darn it, I just picked it up."

"Wait a minute…" Sheik cut in. "How can you pick up and hold cards that are as big as you with hands as small as yours?" Link looked at her curiously as well.

"Er… I just can. Oh look! We can go though now."

"Don't change the subject," Sheik growled. Navi whimpered and backed away from him.

Link just sighed and walked up the path leading to the king's throne after he collected his cards. Navi flew after him quickly to get further away from Sheik who was still glaring slightly at her. The boys waded through the gates behind the king into a large body of water.

A ridiculous looking whale floated in the deeper water nearby. Link and Sheik looked at each other and walked to the edge of the water, looking around. Nothing else seemed to stand out so they reluctantly walked over to the front of the whale.

"So… How do we get it to swallow us like it did the Princess?" Sheik asked.

"Offer a fish?" Link suggested pulling out a large jar that held a small fish in it. He dumped the fish and the water out of the jar and stuffed the empty thing back into his bag.

Before they could do anything else, the whale opened its mouth wide and began inhaling everything in front of it. Sheik yelled and tried to grab onto one of the pillars surrounding them. His fingers just barely brushed the surface when he lost his balance and was sucked in. Link lost his grip on the ground and soon followed. When the ten year olds were safely in its mouth, the wale closed it and sat there just as calmly as before. Inside, Link and Sheik were picking themselves up off of the tongue.

"That was unpleasant," Link growled as he tried to free himself from the saliva.

"No kidding," Sheik groaned from next to him. "Now wh-?" he was cut off by a scream from deeper in.

Without a word, they ran in that direction, not even noticing that their littlest traveling companion was not present. They slipped and slid across the slippery innards until they ran straight into the princess they were supposed to be saving. Link let out a startled yelp as something a head shorter than him collided with his chest and let out another scream. He looked down quickly as he sat up. A young Zora girl their age was clutching to his tunic tightly.

"Link! Bari!" Sheik yelled.

Link tried to stand to pull out his boomerang but the girl whimpered and held him tighter. "Hey," He said to her as the Bari floated closer. "If you don't want to die, you have to let go. I need to fight." The girl shook her head vigorously. "I promise we'll protect you but we can't do that if you don't let go." She looked up at him with her big purple eyes. "Please."

She nodded and let go of him. Link stood up quickly and pulled out his boomerang. Sheik was already dispatching the giant jellyfish but more were coming from further in the whale's intestines. Link began working as well, while keeping his eye on the girl behind him.

"Something has to be controlling these things," Sheik said as he backed up next to Link and caught his boomerang. "These things don't go after prey in such big groups unless there's something giving them orders."

"T-there's a large thing attached to the ceiling up ahead," the girl said quietly.

The boys looked at each other. "We'll clear a path," Link said catching the boomerang. "If we destroy all the Bari in front of us and run ahead, then there won't be any behind us."

"Then one of us can keep the other Bari from getting behind us while the other fights the ring leader," Sheik finished. "Brilliant. Why didn't I think of that?"

Link just rolled his eyes and turned to the Zora. "You up for this?" She nodded shakily. "Alright. Let's go."

The boys began taking out the Bari as quickly as they could while moving forward. They moved slowly but eventually made it to the stomach where the "large thing" sat surrounded by more Bari. Link nodded to Sheik and ran ahead. Sheik stood protectively in front of the Zora and destroyed any Bari that dared come too close.

Link approached the parasite thing in the middle of the stomach while avoiding the acidic stomach juices at all cost. When he got closer the creature released the Bari surrounding it and sent them toward Link. The boy was able to dispatch them quickly enough and moved even closer. He brought out his Katana and began slashing the vulnerable part of the parasite's body. It tried to fight back with beams of electricity but Link moved too quickly to be hit.

"LINK! BEHIND YOU!" Sheik shouted, panicked.

Link turned around and saw an electrified tentacle heading his way. Without thinking, Link back flipped and landed on top of the Bari, jumped off and threw his boomerang at it. The creature exploded sending goop everywhere.

Unfortunately, Link's landing wasn't as graceful as he hoped. One of his feet landed in the acidic liquid destroying his boot and burning his foot horribly. He hissed and pulled his foot out quickly.

"Link! You okay?" Sheik called after seeing how close his friend was to the liquid.

"Got my foot," Link called back as he dodged another electrical blast. "I'll be fine. Concentrate on your own fight." Sheik did so reluctantly as Link ran back toward the parasite. It fell with little more resistance. Both the parasite and the Bari began to bulge before exploding.

A goop covered Link walked gingerly over to Sheik and the Zora girl. "You know," he said to Sheik as the Sheikah swung Links arm over his shoulder, "we really need to learn how to fight these monsters and not get covered in their guts every time the boss gets killed."

Sheik chuckled as the group hobbled toward the mouth again. They looked around when they made it to the whale's teeth. "How do we get out of here?" Sheik asked no one in particular. "We can't exactly pull out another fish and get the same results…"

"Don't worry," The Zora girl said walking over to the side of its mouth. "I know how to get him to open up." She tickled the whale on the inside of the jaw. They all stumbled as the whale moved and open its mouth. "See?"

"How do you-?"

She giggled. "As Jabu-Jabu's future caretaker, I have to learn how to clean his teeth, inside and out."

Sheik looked disgusted but Link elbowed him in the gut. "So the Royal Zora Family is the caretaker of Jabu-Jabu?" Link asked politely. She looked at him confused as they climbed out into the fresh air. "We found Princess Ruto's note and seeing as you are the only Zora girl inside Jabu-Jabu…"

"Oh," she said. "Yes. I am Princess Ruto. Members of our royal family don't always act as caretakers. I just wanted to do something that I felt would actually have meaning."

"Gotcha."

"Um…" she said, suddenly blushing as they stood on the stone outside. "Thank you so much for saving me. That thing suddenly attacked me when I was cleaning his teeth alone. If there's anything I can do for you…"

Link blinked as he leaned on Sheik for support. "Actually," Sheik said slowly. "we were sent by Princess Zelda to gather the Spiritual Stones. If you could maybe talk your father into letting us have it that would be great."

Ruto giggled. "I don't need my father's permission to give it away. They say that I'm supposed to give it to the man I become engaged to." She handed three sapphires surrounded by gold to Link and grabbed onto his arm.

Link blushed furiously and tried to worm his arm out of her grip. "Ah…" Sheik snickered next to him. Link coughed. "Ruto, I'm very flattered but, we're only ten and members of two different races. I don't think this will work out very well, and Sheik and I need to get these stones to Princess Zelda to keep them protected from Ganondorf."

Ruto giggled again before pulling away. "I know. Maybe when we get older it'll work out. Come back and visit soon okay?"

Link forced a smile. "I'll see what I can do." Ruto nodded and skipped off toward the exit. "Shut up Sheik, it's not funny."

"OUCH! Hey, where's Navi?"

* * *

Yay! Chapter 6 is up!

On a sadder note, school's really been interfering with typing new chapters. I have about three chapters lined up after this so far, however, unless I can find more time to type, the updates might slow down so that you don't have to wait a month for each chapter or something. Stupid homework! X( I'll do my best to not let that happen.

Like I said before, if you have any questions or see any mistakes, please leave them in reviews. Thanks for reading. :)


	8. Chapter 7 Misdirection

Chapter 7

Misdirection

"I can't believe you didn't notice that I wasn't there," Navi huffed as they waited on top of the grating that filtered the water into the Market until the sun rose.

After some experimentation, they had learned that the skeletal creatures didn't pop up when they were sitting on manmade stone. Link was soaking his mangled foot in the water, trying to sooth the pain. They had found Navi floating by the Zora King waiting for their return.

"Sorry Navi," Link said laughing. "I think saving the princess, fighting a parasite, and practically being forced into a marriage would distract us enough not to notice."

Navi snorted. "Yes well, how am I supposed to protect you if I'm not with you during a fight?"

"We did fine, I think," Sheik retorted. "Link just had a bad landing is all. You wouldn't have been able to help with that."

"I guess not… Have you put any medicine on that? It could be dangerous not to use any."

"… Do we have any?" Link asked.

Navi sighed. "Blue bottle."

"Thanks," Link said as he rummaged around in his bag. After a moment he pulled out a blue bottle and bandages. He made a face after smelling the medicine. "Smells nasty."

"But it cleans out the wound. Suck it up and just put it on your foot." Navi snapped.

"Alright, alright. Shesh." Link pulled his foot out of the water and began rubbing the medicine into his foot carefully. When he was satisfied, he started to wrap the bandages around his foot.

"Here," Sheik said, taking the bandages after seeing his friend struggling with it, "let me help."

"Thanks. What would I do without you?" Link laughed as Sheik helped him. Sheik just rolled his eyes as he tied the ends. Link pulled on a spare boot gingerly as the sun began to rise.

"Time to go," Navi said and flew toward the drawbridge as it lowered slowly.

Sheik helped Link stand up and get back onto the dirt. He walked ahead as Link limped quickly behind him. They moved slowly but made it to the drawbridge in good time. Before they crossed, Link quickly pulled Sheik back as a large white horse came barreling out of the town. They looked over and saw their guardian and the Princess on its back.

"Impa!" Link yelled after them.

She didn't look back but the princess did. She looked scared. Zelda quickly tossed something their way before she got too far away. Whatever it was landed in the moat with a splash.

"What in the world is going on?" Sheik demanded quietly. Link shrugged and turned to retrieve what the Princess had thrown their way. He froze when a shadow covered him.

"What do we have here?" a cruel voice said from on top a black charger. Sheik whirled around and looked up into Ganondorf's face. "If it isn't the two Sheikah children. Tell me boys, have you seen a white horse run by here?" Neither answered. They backed away slowly and pulled out their weapons. Ganondorf snorted. "I thought not."

He pulled his hand back while condensing a ball of magic in his palm. With a flick of his wrist, he shot to magic at the boys, hitting the ground between them. Dirt was sent flying as they were knocked to the side. Ganondorf cackled and sped off.

"That little bas-" Sheik snarled as he picked himself off the ground.

"Worry about him later," Link growled back as he walked over to the moat. He dove in quickly and came back up holding a blue ocarina. He looked at it confused as he pulled himself out of the water. "An ocarina? Why did she throw another one…?"

"Maybe she didn't know that you already had one," Sheik suggested. "But an ocarina is an odd thing to throw when you're running for your life…"

"You idiots," Navi said, bopping them both on the head. "That's the Legendary Ocarina of Time. They say that it can open the Gates to the Sacred Realm if you play the Song of Time."

"But neither of us knows the Song of Time so giving us the ocarina was kinda pointless…" Sheik said. Then he turned to Link. "You know it Link? …Link?"

Link was staring blankly at the ocarina in his hand. He didn't respond when Sheik shook his shoulder roughly. Without acknowledging Sheik or Navi as they shouted his name, Link put the ocarina to his lips and began to play a song that Sheik had never heard before. Navi gasped in realization as Link finished playing and slumped into Sheiks arms.

"Link!" Sheik called completely freaked out. "Come on man, don't do this to me!" He turned to Navi who was still in shock. "Navi, what the heck's going on? What happened to Link?"

"I… I never thought that it would happen now…" Navi muttered.

"Great," Sheik sighed. "Link suddenly blacks out and Navi goes off into her own world. Now what?"

"Well, you could start by letting me go so I can stand on my own again," Link muttered from his position on Sheik's shoulder.

Sheik jumped and looked over at Link who stared back at him blearily. He let go of Link and took a step back as the other boy rubbed his forehead. "What the heck happened?" Sheik demanded.

"How the heck should I know? I'm about as clueless to what happened as you are. One minute I'm standing here talking to you, the next I'm in some mist covered place with some older Tenshi I've never met demanding that I learn to play a song on the ocarina that he walks me through."

"That's more than I know," Sheik replied. "Navi went of muttering to herself saying that she didn't think that 'it' would happen now or something like that."

Link looked over at the fretting Navi before shrugging at Sheik. "Who knows with her." Then he turned to Navi and poked her in the side. "Hey Navi, care to explain to the rest of us what the heck's going on? We're clueless."

Navi stopped muttering and looked at Link. "You don't know?" Link shook his head. "You- You're the hero of one of the legends." Link stared at her skeptically. "It's true! One of the legends told of a hero that could play the blue ocarina of the Royal Family and would know the song to open the way to the Master Sword to vanquish evil. They say that the hero could travel through time by placing the Master Sword back into its pedestal in the Temple of Time."

Sheik turned to Link thoughtfully. "You do remember me telling you that all the heroes were members of the Tenshi race right?"

Link's eyebrow rose. "I'm ten. I highly doubt that a ten year old would be able to lift the Master Sword, let alone swing it. There are other Tenshi out there that would be better suited for the job."

"Yes but you learned the Song of Time," Navi retorted. "None of the others learned it, and how many Tenshi do you know can play the ocarina?"

Link glared at her. "I'm TEN!"

"And the 'Hero of Time' can travel through time," Sheik retorted. "Maybe you can make yourself older."

Link snorted. "Look, we need to find Princess Zelda and Impa. Maybe we can-"

"I'll find them," Sheik said firmly. "Try heading to that old temple in the Market. People have been calling it the Temple of Time so-"

"For the last time," Link shouted. "I'm not the Hero of Time!"

"It's worth a try Link," Navi replied. "If it doesn't work then we can go looking for Sheik, Impa, and Princess Zelda."

"But-"

"No buts Link," Sheik growled. "We're wasting precious time sitting here arguing."

Link looked at his friend before he sighed. "Fine. I'll go look in the stupid temple. Just so I can rub it in your face later when you're wrong." He paused as he turned toward the drawbridge. "Be careful."

Sheik snorted before turning around. "You too."

Then they both sprinted off in opposite directions, Link still with a slight limp. Link wound his way through the throngs of early risers toward the Happy Mask Shop. When he reached the door, he made a right down a side path. A large building stood in front of him which seemed to give off an eerie glow.

He opened the huge, heavy doors slightly before walking in and closing the doors again with a bang. Link jumped slightly as the noise reverberated around the room. He took a quick look around the room before heading to a counter like furnishing near the back wall. As he approached the pedestal, the three stones flew out of his pocket and onto the black surface.

"Now would be the time to play that song Link," Navi whispered to him.

"It's not going to work," he hissed back, but he pulled out the blue ocarina again and began playing the song. As the last note faded however, a grating sound filled the air and a flash of light blinded the young boy and fairy. When they could see again, the back wall was completely gone, leaving an entrance to another room entirely.

"You were saying," Navi said snickering.

Link just frowned and headed into the room. Up a few steps sat a gleaming blade with a purple hilt. His frown deepening, Link walked over to it and looked it over. The blade was about as big as he was, if a bit shorter. There was no way he would be able to wield it at the moment. His hand twitched slightly as he reached up for the hilt. Taking a deep breath and planting both his feet firmly on the ground, he pulled upward on the hilt.

The sword slid cleanly out of the pedestal without a sound. Tilting the sword slightly Link looked at it in utter disbelief. Before he could do much else, there was another blinding flash of light and Link felt all the energy suddenly rush out of his body at once as his knees buckled. He could hear Navi calling his name and mad cackling as something dark flashed across his vision. Then there was nothing.

* * *

Yay, finally anther post. :D

Anywho, thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 8 The Old Ones Go to Rust

A new chapter, what?

My deepest apologies. Between school and a slight writer's block, I was having trouble finding inspiration. However, the story will continue this time. Any who, here's the next chapter.

Happy Easter people. :)

* * *

Chapter 8

The Old Ones Go to Rust

Link groaned. "_Where am I?"_ His voice seemed to echo in the empty space around him.

A deep, disembodied voice chuckled causing Link to jump. _"You are currently in the Hall of Heroes Past in the Sacred Realm."_

"_So I'm dead?"_

"_Not quite," _ another, female, voice replied. _"The sword the Hylians call the 'Master Sword' deemed you too young to become the next hero."_

"_That's what I thought. But why did it send me here?"_

"_So we could train you to follow in our footsteps," _a third voice replied. He seemed younger than the others. _"You can't honestly believe that we'd send the new hero away unprepared when we have seven years to train you."_

"_Seven Years! I can't stay here for seven years! What about Sheik, Impa, and all the others back in Hyrule? If I opened the gate to the Sacred Realm then Ganondorf has had to have stolen the Triforce!"_

"_Smart kid. Most kids your age wouldn't have realized that."_

"_Ken!" the woman yelled at the younger male._

"_What? They wouldn't of." _

The mist cleared revealing a silver haired elderly man with purple eyes, a woman with sea blue hair and bright green eyes, and a blond young man with deep blue eyes. They were all very tall and had the Triforce emblazoned on one of their hands.

"_Nice to finally meet you Link," _the woman said warmly. _"I'm Dina. This," _she pointed at the older man_, "is Mitsuo, and I'm sure that you can guess who Sparky is."_

"_Stop calling me that,"_ Ken growled.

"_You do know that the only reason she calls you that is to get a reaction right?"_ Mitsuo asked. Ken just crossed his arms in a huff. Mitsuo turned back toward the ten year old and looked him over. _"Not to worry Link. Those you hold dear will stay safe while you train with us."_

"_How?" _Link demanded with a slight sniff. _"Ganondorf wants all the Tenshi dead, especially my uncle and he was chasing after Impa and the Princess when I went into the temple. How can I keep them safe when Ganondorf just got a super powerful artifact that I practically gave him?"_

"_You didn't give it to him kid," _Ken replied. _"Well not all of it. Like all other villains opposing the hero, he only got one third of it. When he touched it, the other two pieces went to the two people who held their purpose in high regard."_

"_If they didn't go to Ganondorf, then who'd they go to?"_

"_Usually it's the hero and the Princess, but…" _Dina said trailing off.

"_But?"_

"_But nothing Dina," _Mitsuo replied. _"It did go to the princess." _

Link looked down at the back of his hands where the others had their own marks. On his left, dominant, hand sat the glowing trio of triangles. One of them shone brighter than the others. He assumed that that was his piece.

"_I'm not going anywhere for the next seven years am I?" _he asked, startling the others with his sudden question.

"_No,"_ Mitsuo said quietly. He stooped down to be eye level with Link. _"But I promise you that we'll protect your friends in any way we can." _He smirked. _"You'd be surprised what a bunch of dead people can accomplish." _

Link laughed and took the hand offered to him. _"Thanks. But, ah…" _He shifted nervously._ "This isn't our final resting place is it? It just doesn't- it's just- Blah…"_

Dina chuckled. _"Not to worry Link. This is just where old heroes are called to train new ones if necessary."_

Link made a face as he thought about it. _"So I could be called to do this after I die?"_

"_Maybe, maybe not. It depends on whether or not your personality is compatible with the new hero, or if you can teach someone else."_

"_Oh… So is it just going to be you guys or are others going to show up?"_

"_Other heroes will pop in or out depending on what you're learning at the time but it'll mainly be us three acting as your teachers,"_ Ken replied. _"Now, we'd best get started so that we can get the most out of these seven years. Time'll just fly by here and it'll be time for you to go before you know it."_

_-/-/-/-_

Too true that statement was. Time flew as Link learned proper etiquette, sword techniques, magic and techniques unique to the Tenshi, how to ride a horse properly without falling off, and much more. When seven years had finally passed, Link was prepared for the trials ahead.

He was in the middle of a sparring match with Ken when he felt the first tug at his conciseness. _"GAH!" _Link yelled as Ken sent him flying.

Ken sighed. _"Link, what have we told you about concentrating on the fight and not to let your mind wander?" _

Link growled as he pulled himself out of the pill of boxes they were near. _"Kinda hard to do when my vision suddenly decides to blur."_

Ken blinked. _"Your vision suddenly blurred?" _Link nodded. Ken turned and faced his fellow teachers sitting at a nearby table. _"Dina, how long has it been?"_

"_Hm?" _she said looking up from a book she had conjured up.

"_How long have we been here?"_

"_Oh. Hold on."_ She waved her hand and a countdown clock appeared before her. She blinked in surprise before standing up quickly and running over. Mitsuo stood up as well and walked over, confused.

"_Something wrong?" _he asked.

"_Yes, we only have a few more minutes before Link goes back to Hyrule."_

"_WHAT!" _the boys demanded_. _

"_No joke?" _Link asked. Dina shook her head. He gulped. _"Will there be any way I can contact you and ask for advice after I leave?"_

"_I don't know Link," _ Dina replied biting her lip. _"You could try playing the hero's song like we do here but I'm not sure that it will work in Hyrule…"_

"_Oh," _Link said with a sad smile. _"I guess this is goodbye then…For now at least."_

The others nodded sadly as well. Dina walked over to Link and gave him a big hug. _"Don't get yourself killed Link. I want to see you married and happy someday." _

Link laughed as she let go. _"I'll do my best."_

Ken walked up and shook Link's hand firmly. _"You better beat the guy's ass for me kid. Don't waste all that we taught you either. Otherwise I'll come and kick your ass." _

Link laughed even harder. Ken was always very blunt. _"You will, will you? You'd have to catch me first."_

"_Smart-ass ."_

Link smirked and turned to Mitsuo. _"Any other advice?"_

Mitsuo smiled warmly and ruffled Link's hair. _"A bit. Don't die and trust your friends. They'll most likely save your life someday."_

Link smiled back as his vision began to blur completely. _"Thank you. See you later." _

With that, Link closed his eyes and faded from the hero's training grounds.

* * *

Dina = sea warrior

Mitsuo= shining hero

Ken= strong/ healthy

Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


	10. Chapter 9 Joyless Reunion

I'm SO sorry that this is so late. Schools just been horrible and then there are other distractions. Hopefully after schools out for the summer I'll be able to work on this more and update faster.

But enough of my excuses, please enjoy the next chapter. :)

* * *

Chapter 9

Joyless Reunion

Link blinked rapidly and looked around. This was not the Temple of Time. He was on one of the floating platforms in a large dark room. Water flowed beneath him as he stood on a Triforce shaped platform. Around him were six circular platforms, all a different color.

"Ahem," someone coughed from the platform behind him. Link turned around to see an elderly man with a white mustache. "Welcome, Hero of Time, to The Chamber of the Sages. I am Rauru, the Sage of Light."

"So I'm assuming that I'm still in the Sacred Realm?" Link said as he looked around.

Rauru blinked. "Still in – Hero you have been sleeping here for seven years. You have not moved."

Link's eyebrow rose as he stared at Raura. He looked himself over and made sure that the muscles he had gained from his training were still there. They were, which confused Link even more. "No, I was in the Hall of Heroes Past these last seven years."

"No Link," Navi said flying in front of Link's face. "You've been here all the time. There's no such thing as the Hall of Heroes Past."

"Then how come I actually have muscles? I wouldn't of gotten those if I just lay here sleeping. Either Ken hit me harder than I thought or-"

Rauru chuckled. "The Hall of Heroes Past does exist. However, even in the Sacred Realm, the only way for one to get there is in their dreams."

"Wait so I dreamed all that?" Link asked confused.

"No my boy. You had to be unconscious to get there. That was not a dream in the sense that you are thinking."

"Oh… I'm still lost."

Rauru chuckled again. "Do not worry about it young man. Are you aware of the task ahead of you?"

Link thought for a moment. "Ah… find and free all the sages and bring down Ganondorf?"

Rauru nodded and tossed a small yellow medallion to Link. "Correct. This is my medallion. Each of the sages should give you one of these once they have been freed. Now I think it's time that you got started."

"Fine with me. But first… You aren't Kaepora Gaebora are you?" Rauru blinked. "Your voices and mannerisms are the same."

Rauru smirked. "Very observant Link. Yes I am that old owl that was a friend of your father's. I was killed by Ganondorf early in the war and I took that form to attempt to help your father and you."

Link nodded as the chamber began filling with light. "Thanks. See you later."

"What were you talking about when you said Hall of Heroes Past Link?" Navi demanded as they landed in the Temple of time.

Link chuckled. "I went training there for the past seven years so that I could actually be productive. I was wondering where you were seeing as you weren't there to shout advice at me."

"I do not shout advice at you," Navi huffed.

"You inform me really loudly then," Link replied with a smirk.

"That she does," someone said from behind them.

"Hey Sheik," Link said calmly as he turned around. "I was wondering when you'd reveal yourself."

Sheik snorted as he leaned against the wall. "You've improved. Before you could barely tell if I was hiding in a room or not."

Link smirked. "Well it is kinda obvious when I can sense your…ah…inner fire, as the Tenshi call it."

"Huh?"

"Your life force or something," Link said with a sigh. "There are so many things that people call it. It's crazy."

"No kidding. So…"

"What happened while I was gone? Ganondorf took over I know…"

"Yeah, he took over not long after we split. He had attacked the castle. That's why Impa was running away with Princess Zelda. I was able to find them after a couple of days with some help from Gaebora. As soon as I knew they were safe I came back here and looked around for you. I started thinking that Ganon had gotten you when I couldn't find you, but then I ran into Gaebora again and he explained what had happened. How that owl would know is beyond me."

"Gaebora's actually the Sage of Light that protected me in the Chamber of the Sages."

Sheik looked at Link confused. "But he was helping me out all these years. How can he be in the Chamber of the Sages and here at the same time? And how can an owl be a sage?"

Link sighed. "No. Gaebora's a human called Rauru who was killed during the war. He still wanted to help my dad because they were friends so he became Gaebora to help them out. Yeah… It's confusing."

"No kidding," Sheik said rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, I wouldn't go out that door if I were you." Link had reached the exit and was about to open the door.

Link chuckled. "What? Is Ganondorf himself out there?" He began opening the door.

Sheik began backing up a bit. "No. worse."

"What? Nothing could be worse than–!" a brown arm shot in through the crack and gripped Link's neck tightly. It was then that Link got a good look at what stood beyond the door. Red eyes filled his sight and his body completely froze as he locked eyes with them.

Before the monsters could push their way into the building, Sheik dashed forward, cut off the arm attached to Link (which was slowly choking him), and slammed the door close. Link fell to the floor, gasping for air as he continued to stare at the door.

"What the hell?" Link demanded, scrambling back away from the door. "What were those things?"

Sheik grimaced behind his mask. "Those were new monsters Ganondorf used to overrun the Market about three years ago. We call them ReDead. They literally suck the life out of you if they get the chance."

"S-so many…"

"Yeah… All the ones in town and in Ganon's Tower kinda came after me when I came to meet you here…"

Link gulped and backed away from the door even more. "Then how-?"

"LINK! SHEIK! THE WINDOWS!" Navi screamed from behind them.

They both whirled around as the sound of breaking glass met their ears. ReDead began crawling through the open windows. Navi screamed as the doors grated open and more of the undead began pilling in.

"Shit!" both Sheik and Link growled. They began backing toward the Master Sword's chamber only to find them coming in from the stained glass near the ceiling.

"Damn it Sheik!" Link growled. "How many are there?"

"Ah… counting the ones from tower and the nearby areas… over a thousand."

Link's eyes widened as Navi whimpered. There wasn't enough space to attack the ReDead around them. If one of them tried, they'd get killed. Link looked around desperately for a moment before he remembered something.

"Get behind me," Link hissed as he got into a fighting stance.

"Link, you may be a hero but there's no way you can defeat all these ReDead."

"Shut up and do as I say if you want to get out of this alive!" Link snarled at his friend. Startled Sheik and Navi did as they were told. Link closed his eyes as a red glyph formed beneath his feet and spread several feet every direction. His wings burst out of his back in a flurry of fire.

_Harm to those evil souls wishing destruction_, Link began chanting. _Safety for those in pain. Fire dance a dance of death and protection. Let not the dark souls, passed salvation, touch those in the light. To ashes, __**PHOENIX'S FURY**__!_

Fire erupted around them from the glyph below and it condensed into a form of a large bird above their heads. The bird let out a piercing shriek before exploding and bathing the entire building in fire. The ReDead screamed as they burned to ashes instantly the moment they came into contact with the fire. Sheik ducked instinctively but when the flames made contact with his skin they merely dissipated to nothing.

Link sheathed his sword before the last fires smoldered and began walking briskly toward the door. "Time to move," he said hoarsely. "Ganondorf felt that and is dispatching more of his men in this direction." Sheik stood up quickly and ran after Link who was already out the door. The ground was scorched and the few dead trees left in the town were now piles of ash. Link noticed Sheik staring at the ashes. "The plant life absorbed too much of the dark energy around here and burned because of it."

"That spell…" Sheik said looking nervously at Link's back.

"Burns everything with evil aura around it within a certain radius." Link jumped nimbly over the destroyed drawbridge and started walking toward Kakariko Village. Before they crossed the river, Link turned and headed to the outcropping over the river. He stuck his hand in a crevice and turned a hidden lever inside. The rock face shook as part of the stone slid to the side revealing one of the entrances into the Sheikah compound.

Link stood to the side to let Sheik head in first, then he slipped inside as the door closed. They walked in silence down the hall as Navi flitted around them. Sheik nodded at the Sheikah standing guard and opened the door at the end of the hall. Sheik continued to lead the way down several halls until he reached the door to one of the meeting rooms.

As soon as the door opened, a yellow blur flew out of the room and tackled Link. "LINK!" Alexia cried as she hugged him tightly around the neck. She pulled back and looked him over. "What happened? The scouts said that the entire Market erupted in flames. Were either of you hurt? Was that Ganon's doing? How-?"

"Alexia," Kratos said from inside the room. "Stop overwhelming the boy and let him come in and sit down."

"Yes," Impa interjected. "We are all curious."

"Sorry," Alexia said quietly as she headed back into the room. Link followed her before Sheik closed the door behind them. Kratos, Impa, and a young blond girl his age were sitting around the large table in the room. Sheik and Alexia took two of the remaining seats as Link remained standing.

"So…" Sheik said as he shifted in his seat.

"What exactly happened? In the Market, I mean," Kratos demanded.

"I, ah, was followed to the temple of time by a bunch of ReDead…" Sheik replied sheepishly. "Link appeared a minute later. When we were talking, more must have been congregating outside because it looked like every single one in the area was outside."

"They started breaking the windows and pushing the door in until we were surrounded by them," Link continued quietly.

"How'd you escape?" Alexia asked concerned.

"Link used a spell that burned all of 'em," Sheik replied. "That might have been what the scouts saw."

"That covered the entire town?" Impa asked surprised.

Link sighed. "Why is that so surprising? Fire spreads pretty easily."

"Not that easily."

Link sighed. "Phoenix's Fury."

"What?"

"It's the name of the spell I used."

Kratos snorted. "When'd you learn that? That things powerful and hard to control."

"Well I have had seven years to perfect it. What did you expect, that I sat around and did absolutely nothing for seven years? That would be a big waste of time."

"Technically-"

"Not talking in technicalities here, Navi. However that dream training worked, I still learned all of the spells and techniques."

"What?" Impa asked, confused.

Link sighed. "Never mind. I just got some training done." Link paused for a moment before turning to Sheik. "So, do you have any idea what I'm supposed to do now that I'm the Hero of Time?"

"You're supposed to wake the other sages," the girl said quietly. "Didn't Rauru tell you that?"

"He didn't say how," Link replied. "Not to be rude or anything but, who are you? I don't think I've seen you around here before…" The girl giggled as Impa sighed. "What? What did I say?"

"She's the Princess, Link," Sheik sniggered.

The girl giggled even more as Link looked between her and his friend, trying to figure out if this was just some joke. When he realized that it wasn't, Link's face turned slightly pink. Sheik began to laugh even harder.

"Moving on," Kratos said loudly. Sheik slowly stopped laughing and looked over at Kratos. "We need to make a plan for you to locate and save all the sages."

"Well…" Link said scratching his chin. "There's one in the forest, the volcano, the lake, somewhere in the village, and in the desert."

"They're all in temples as well," Sheik said as he leaned his chair back on its back legs. "I think I remember seeing a stone building when we were flying over the forest before. My guess is that that's the temple."

"There's an crumbling building behind the graveyard in the village," Impa supplied. "That's probably the Shadow Temple."

"Darunia me about a building cut into the side of Death Mountain," Kratos said as he stood and began to pace. "That leaves us with the Water Temple and the one in the desert."

"The Water Temple must be under the lake," Alexia suggested. "I haven't seen any temples above the water."

"Makes sense," Sheik said slowly. "That still leaves the one in the desert… has anyone actually been to the desert?"

Everyone shook their heads. "I guess that we'll just have to leave that one for last," Link said with a sigh. "Let's head to the Forest Temple first. We know the most about that one and we won't need any special equipment like we would in a volcanic crater or the lake bottom." Sheik nodded as he stood.

"Hold it," Impa said as they began walking toward the door. "Link, you may have grown but you're equipment sure hasn't. Go down to the armory and find something that you can actually use."

"Finding a horse wouldn't be too bad either," Kratos added. "You might want to head to the ranch and get yourselves some horses as well."

Link nodded and lifted his hand in farewell as he left the room.

* * *

Ok... the Gaebora, Rauru thing. I don't know about you but Gaebora kinda reminds me of Rauru a bit... Not to mention the fact that all the other sages try and help Link when he's little, even the desert sage. Wouldn't it make sense that Rauru would try to help Link before he enter's the Temple of Time?

Also, the inner fire or life force. You could probably compare it to wolf Link's senses in Twilight Princess. If you've ever seen the Pokemon movie with Lucario in it, the aura sensing in the movie is what it's actually based off of. Seeing as Phoenixes are often depicted with healing tears or down (Final Fantasy) AND they can be reborn from their own ashes, I'd have to say they have a pretty good grasp on life in a way. So, would it make sense that they could sense others' life force?

Anyway, sorry for the long wait and long authors note. Again if you see any mistakes please tell me. I know I need to improve my writing really badly. Thanks for reading. :D


	11. Chapter 10 Premeditation

Woot! Chapter 10! We're making progress people.

* * *

Chapter 10

Premeditation

"Ja-ja, good sword no?"

"Yes it is a good sword but I'm not looking for a sword. I'm looking for katanas. Do you have any?"

"No, no. Collin though, good katanas. See him, Ja?"

"Thank you."

Link walked away from the small stall and moved to another across the cavernous room. Stalls lined the walls and stood on their own sprawled across the center. Sheik was talking with the blond store owner of the stall Link was looking for. He nodded to Link as he continued his conversation with Collin. Link quietly looked at the weaponry before Sheik turned to him.

"So, the other store not have anything that fancied you?" Sheik laughed.

Link snorted. "Normal swords. I don't need one of those yet."

"Yet?"

"Well yeah, I can't keep the Master Sword forever now can I."

"Oh. Still, didn't see anything?"

"No. All too flashy."

"Well I hope my wears aren't too flashy for you," Collin joked, leaning on his elbows behind the stall. "Sheik's told me about you."

"Really, nothing too bad?"

"Just explained why you've been gone ten years and suddenly appear again."

"Good to know," Link said as he picked up a pair of katanas and examined them. They were simple blades with black hilts. "How much for these?"

"For just those two," Collin said thinking, "A hundred rupees." Link grimaced and was about to set them down again until the store owner continued. "They're actually part of a set." He pulled out a bundle of five knives. "If you buy them with these three knives and two throwing knives, the price would be about seventy-five rupees."

Link's eyebrow rose. "Aren't sets usually more money than the item itself?"

Collin snorted. "Usually, but this is a deal on Sheikah wears for a Sheikah. Cut's the price."

Link nodded as he examined the knives as well. He sighed and pulled out his wallet. "It's a good think Impa remembered to send someone to give this to me."

Sheik laughed and slung an arm around Link's shoulders as the money was handed over. "Yeah, you always seem to forget stuff like tha- OOF!" Sheik let go of Link after the Tenshi elbowed him in the gut. Link gathered up his new weapons and began walking away from the stand.

"Thanks Collin. Come on Loud-Mouth, we still need to find a bow."

Sheik smirked as ran to his friend's side. "Already found one." Link's eyebrow rose yet again as sheik pulled out a long, thin package. "Sheikah don't normally sell bows, and when we do, their usually expensive."

"Right, they usually work with throwing weapons," Link said as he accepted the wrapped bow. "Where'd you get this then?"

"Your uncle gave it to me when he stopped in here before he left. He said that it was your fathers and he felt that you should have it."

Link blinked before he began unwrapping the package slowly. Inside lay a yew bow painted gold and crimson and a full, crimson quiver with a golden Phoenix in the center. Etched on the inner ring of the quiver and along the inside of the bow were ancient glyphs similar to those that appeared with strong spells.

"What's it say?" Sheik asked as he looked at the glyphs as well.

"It's a spell to return the arrows to the quiver after they've landed and to keep the arrows from falling out," Link replied quietly as he turned the bow around in his hand. There was a hook on the side of the quiver that could hold the bow. Link slipped the weapon into the hook and slung the quiver over his shoulder.

"Let's head over to the ranch," Link said. "That was the last item that we needed to get here."

"Fine by me," Sheik replied, putting his arms behind his head. "So much to do in so little time." They laughed as they exited the room.

After getting other needed supplies from the kitchen and storage room, Link and Sheik headed toward the exit. Impa was waiting for them with a blue haired boy no older than ten. He shifted his feet nervously as the two Sheikah slowed to a stop, scrutinizing him. Impa cleared her throat before speaking.

"Kenshin here just informed me that the Cockatrice have become more active recently."

"Cockatrice?" Sheik asked, cocking his head to the side.

"It's another one of the Tenshi tribes here in Hyrule," the boy, Kenshin , supplied nervously, looking between Link and Sheik. "T-they were banished to the deep refuges in the forest years ago during the war."

"Why?" Link asked.

Impa sighed. "They didn't pick either side to fight on."

"But the Ten-"

"They killed anyone who crossed their paths," Impa snarled. Link and Sheik took a step back in shock. Impa rarely showed anger or contempt this vigorously. "Ruthlessly I might add. They were after blood. Didn't matter to them which side won or lost, they just wanted to kill, to taste blood."

Link gulped slightly. "I-I'm guessing that they've been moving closer to Hyrule then."

Kenshin nodded gravely. "Unfortunately, because the Lost Woods can turn anyone that spends too much time in them into Stalfoys or Skull-kids we've been unable to track them down and push them back."

"Wait," Sheik cut in, "Why haven't they been turned into Stalfoys or Skull-kids?"

"They're already dark creatures," Kenshin replied. "Cockatrice aren't like Seahawks, Thunderbirds, and Phoenixes. The creature itself is a poisonous, rooster with a forked tong and a lizard-like tail. The tribe – it…" He trailed off and looked at Impa for help.

She sighed. "I've only ever met one and was lucky that your father was there to save me Link… His wings were like those of winged dragons and, unlike the other races, he had the tail and tongue to accompany it." She grimaced. "He could spit poison and manipulate anything poisonous as well. I expect that the rest of the tribe can do much more than that but, Zevak was able to get me away before I experience any more than that."

"Wonderful," Link muttered sarcastically.

"You'll be able to tell when their nearby," Kenshin said. "They smell really bad."

"Smell?" Navi asked, startling Link and Sheik (though they would deny it latter).

"Where'd you come from?" Sheik demanded.

"The forest." Navi replied snippily, "What do you mean they smell?"

"They smell like rotting flesh," Kenshin replied, warily looking at the fuming Sheik. "They eat raw meat and I've heard that they look pretty undead themselves."

"Any advice on what to do if we run into one?" Link asked Impa.

"Run," She said simply. "I don't care about your 'manly dignity' or whatever. Get out of there."

"But-" Link and Sheik objected.

"No butts. We can't afford to lose either of you, and not just because of the fights ahead. I-We can't – not another…" Impa said haltingly, her voice cracking slightly before trailing off. The boys fell silent, they knew what she was trying to say.

"We'll be fine Impa," Link said reassuringly. "If we do encounter a Cockatrice, I promise you, we'll do everything we can to get away."

Impa snorted. "You better." She stepped aside and made room for Link and Sheik to pass. "Get going. You have a long journey ahead of you."

_~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~_

"You want us to pay HOW much for buying a horse?" Link demanded, mouth hanging slack. Sheik turned pale and took a step back slightly.

"You heard me boy," the owner of the ranch snarled. "5,000 Rupees."

"How the hell are we supposed to get that much money for a horse?" Sheik growled.

"That's your problem."

Sheik began to argue again before Link dragged him away toward the barn. Sheik pulled away as they rounded the corner. Link sighed as Sheik continued to glare at the ranch owner.

"What happened to Talon?" Sheik raged quietly. "He would never be this ridiculous. Who does this guy think he is? The _king_ or something?"

"Sheik," Link said quietly, "complaining about this won't help anything, we need to find some way to get a horse that doesn't involve dragging the Sheikah into bankruptcy."

"But that much for _ONE_ horse? What the heck! That should be a crime or something."

"We are talking about a country that is controlled by a desert thief Sheik," Navi replied quietly. "Thieves don't usually play by the rules."

"But-"

"FOCUS PEOPLE!" Link growled causing Sheik to jump slightly. "We can find some way to get rid of him later. For now we have a job that needs to get done."

"Right… sorry," Sheik said sheepishly.

"Um… Excuse me," someone said as the door to the barn slid open slightly. A young woman with long orange hair stood in the doorway. "You're looking to buy a horse?"

Link and Sheik exchanged glances warily. "Uh, yes," Link replied slowly. "Do you know of any way we can lower the price."

The girl nodded slowly . She looked around quickly as if she was expecting someone to jump out and attack her. When nothing happened, she opened the door wider and beckoned them in. Link and Sheik walked in and the girl closed the door behind them. She began to work furiously as she talked.

"Mr. Indigo took over the ranch a while ago after my dad was kicked out by King Ganondorf. I have to work hard or else he'll hurt the horses."

"Ok…" Link said slowly as he looked around the stalls. As the girl continued to talk, Link noticed something moving in the very back stall. He walked slowly over to get a better look. A young black stallion was laying down in the hay looking very bored, or, as bored as a horse could look.

The horses head shot up as Link neared it and stared at him. It barred its teeth and let out an warning snort as Link reached out to it. Link stopped moving but left his had hanging, palm up to the horse. The horse seemed to glare at Link before tentatively sniffing his outstretched hand. It let out a startled snort and jerked back suddenly, staring at Link.

Slowly, carefully, Link walked into the stall. The horse did not shy away this time but did not move. Link placed his hand lightly on the creatures muzzle. The horse closed its eyes as Link began rubbing its head.

"Link!" Sheik yelled, causing both Link and the horse to jump. Link turned around quickly to face his friend who stared wide-eyed at him. The girl, who he remember introduced herself as Malon during the conversation, looked just as shocked as Sheik.

"What?" Link demanded, suddenly self conscious. He jumped again as the horse nudged his hand with its snout. He began scratching behind the horse's ears but kept looking at Sheik and Malon.

"I – H-how are you doing that?" Malon asked.

"Doing what?"

"Malon was just telling me that that horse was untamable," Sheik stated staring at the horse now. "Said that it was uncontrollable and would snap at anyone that came to close."

Link smirked and turned back to the horse. "Naw, this fella's a sweetie. You wouldn't snap at me would you Sparky?" the horse snorted and butted him lightly with its head. Link laughed. With one last pat, he walked over to the dumbfounded duo outside of the stall.

"Sparky?" Malon demanded gaping.

"He just kinda looks like a Sparky to me." Link said with a shrug.

Sheik snorted. "Its name's Lightning."

Link whistled. "Good to know. So did the two of you learn how to get a horse? We really have a lot to do in not a lot of time."

"Beat Indigo in a race a couple times. We'll either eventually get enough money for one or he'll offer the horse being ridden as the prize. We have to find a suitable horse out in the corral first."

A whinny came from inside the stall as Lighting stood up. Link smiled. "Looks like I've already found mine."

Sheik sighed. "You haven't even tried to ride him yet."

Link smirked as he grabbed the riding gear hanging on the outside of the stall and letting Lightning out. The horse stood quietly as Link saddled him up. Link started to lead him out of the stables, calling back over his shoulder, "Let's just say it's a gut feeling."

Sheik and Malon stared at each other before Sheik ran out after him. Link lead Lightning up to the corral gates and turned to Indigo who was gaping at him. "Only ten rupees to ride right?" he asked. Indigo nodded dumbly. Link tossed Indigo two blue rupees and led Lighting into the corral before mounting.

As soon as he was settled, Lighting set off at a light trot. Link pulled lightly to the right and the stallion complied instantly. Link nodded satisfied. The two continued to experiment for the next several minutes, testing how well they could get along. When time was up, Link rode over to Indigo.

"Impressive boy," Indigo said, stroking his mustache. "I don't know how you did it but you tamed that monstrosity."

Link smirked. "Yeah… I've been told that you like to race." Indigo waved his hand, indicating for Link to continue. "I can cut you a deal. Seeing as this horse doesn't listen to anyone else, I wouldn't mind taking him off your hands." Lighting threw his head and snorted violently, as if to prove Link's point.

"If?" Indigo demanded, eyeing both of them warily.

"If you let me race you for another horse for my friend."

Indigo's eyes narrowed slightly. "And if I win?"

"You don't have to deal with a troublesome horse and I'll throw in an extra fifty rupees," Link suggested calmly, though on the inside he was panicking slightly.

Indigo thought for several moments before replying coldly, "I keep the horse." Link sighed and nodded. "Fine, you've got yourself a deal boy."

Link let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and followed Indigo to the "starting line." Indigo called Malon out and demanded that she saddle his best horse and judge the race. She hurried to comply as Sheik sat observing quietly on a nearby fence. When Indigo was situated, Malon raised a white flag into the air. She stared pleadingly at Link before bringing the flag down shouting "Go!"

Indigo sped off as Lighting started slower. After the first lap, Link and Lighting were still behind but Indigo's horse was getting tired. As they turned for the last time, Lighting sped past Indigo with as sudden burst of speed and crossed the finish line.

"NO!" Indigo screeched. "HOW! I'VE NEVER LOST! I CAN'T LOOSE THAT HORSE!"

Link glared at Indigo as Sheik slipped into the corral to find a horse. "If you couldn't lose him then why did you agree to a deal that could cause you to lose him?"

Indigo snarled. "You don't need to know that." Sheik came out riding a grey stallion and settled next to Link.

"We heading out?" Sheik asked. "A deal's a deal."

"Yeah we'd better–" Link yelled as a black fireball blasted into his chest and knocked him off Lighting. The horse reared, whinnying, and bolted for the far end of the field. The grey did the same, causing Sheik to hit the ground hard. A voice rang inside their heads.

_You have failed me for the last time Indigo._

"No, Master," Indigo said , shaking violently. "H-have mercy, please."

_Goodbye Indigo. I wish I could thank you for your services, however…_

"N–!" The ground around Indigo burst into black flames, enveloping him. The man screamed as the flames ate away at his skin. Moments later, there was nothing but ash. The flames however, did not disappear.

Malon screamed and began to back away as the flames began to move their way to her. Despite the pained haze clouding his view, Link grabbed Sheiks arm and whistled sharply. Both stallions came running back reluctantly. He shoved Sheik onto his horse while climbing onto his own. Despite Lighting's protests, Link turned him in the direction of the fire and ordered him to run. Lighting, hearing the urgency in his new master's voice finally complied as the grey followed. They ran past Malon and Link yanked her onto Lighting moments before the fire reached her. The horses sped forward, spurred by the strange fire behind them past the gates and into the open field.

"Way too much excitement for one day," Sheik grunted.

"Welcome to the life of a hero," Link said with a smirk.

* * *

Kenshin = modest/ truthful

Katanas are like samurai swords, or the regular shinigami swords from Bleach. Can you guess where I got the idea for Collin? :D

The description of the cockatrice came from a picture I found online when I was looking for mythological birds for the tribes of Tenshi. It seriously looked like a decaying rooster with patches of feathers, dragon-/ bat-like wings, demonic red eyes, and a lizard tongue and tail. Cool and really creepy at the same time.

I know that Epona is Link's horse but to me, the rebellious stallion seemed a little more fitting for the personality I gave Link.

Please leave some constructive criticism. I know that this story's not perfect and I want help making it better. If not, Ganondorf might send some of his dark magic flames after you. XD


End file.
